


Splintered Souls

by superpositionofemotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpositionofemotions/pseuds/superpositionofemotions
Summary: They say the magic is in the runes. I say there's more to the equation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that fermented in my mind, and finally, I said, FUCK IT. So I wrote this on my bed, because for some reason I get more blood in my head like that.  
> No money is made, if there was, I wouldn't be procrastinating on my thesis and instead writing all day on my back.  
> The title was made without knowing that there is already a book with the same title.

A few runes carved onto a stick is not an arduous task to complete. Nor is carving it in a particular sequence that anybody could recreate given time and effort. But for the desired effect to take place, runes are just a part of the

equation. Another is the purpose on the runes, lest they be just random smudges on a piece of wood. Their symbolism is driven in by the care and precision of cutting between the dead cells of phloem. But doing that can also be

recreated by anyone with good enough vision, possessed by any being of multidimensional waveforms. The last part of the equation is as unique as the creator itself. It is a part of the creator itself. It may be shared, but it can

never be claimed by another, except for the things he places it within. It is the essence that is placed within, guided precisely by the runes that create the desired effect.

 

Unfortunately, recent events have rendered the desired, undesired. And that all depends on the creator, its supposedly sole wielder. But now it's safe in the hands of its brother, the sword.


End file.
